Breaking the Ice
by darkenMe
Summary: Kalos sends Sora and Leon to a summer home for a vacation. While there, the two become more than just performing partners. SoraxLeon
1. Behind Unlocked Doors

Ok, I was rumaging through my old writings and I happened upon this, but I thought it needed some remodelling so I fixed it up a bit and reposted it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sora hurriedly put her costume on trying desperately to settle the butterflies that fluttered about her stomach. Today was opening day for Kaleido Stage's newest show, Sleeping Beauty. Sora was the lead, of course, but even after having performed many leading roles, she still got nervous on opening day. She took one last look in her mirror and then left the dressing room.

As she ran down the empty hallway, her ruffled skirt billowing about her petite form, someone called out to her; it was Leon, her partner. The tall, handsome Frenchman, who was decked out in prince attire, pointed to her and said,

"Your zipper is coming undone in the back."

"Oh no, could you please fix it," Sora asked, flustered.

Without saying anything in reply, Leon spun Sora around and pulled up her zipper, fastening the clasp at the top to make sure it wouldn't come down again during the performance.

"Thank you so much Leon. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't noticed that."

Leon nodded stiffly. Lately he had been feeling somewhat uncomfortable in Sora's presence, which wasn't good considering they were partners.

His thoughts whirled around in his confused mind.

Shaking his head, Leon forced those thoughts away and focused on tonight's performance. He followed Sora to backstage and watched her prepare for her first scene.

As he observed Sora, paying close attention to when he was cued to enter, he found himself entranced. He watched dazedly as she performed the scene where she danced through the forest.

Now! Leon pushed off the platform with a speed and power that few to no acrobats possessed. As was choreographed, he swung past Sora and looked at her as if he were entranced by her beauty, which wasn't hard since he already was.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way he had gone from enjoying performing with her to _needing_ to perform with her. In fact, he was sure he wouldn't be able to perform with anyone but her.

After the show, Sora stood in the front lobby cheerfully signing autographs. As she signed the autograph of a young girl, she glanced over at Leon, who stood next to her also signing autographs, but not enjoying it quite as much as Sora. She looked at his cold, emotionless features and felt a pang of sorrow.

_Leon never truly smiles…_

Sora realized she wanted to see him smile. She decided to devise a plan.

Later that evening, Sora waited patiently outside of Kalos' door.

"Come in," he called from within.

Quickly and quietly, Sora slipped into the office.

"Sorry to bother you at such a late hour boss," Sora apologized, "But I had to ask you about something really important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Um…Well, I was wondering if it was possible for Leon to take a little vacation…when we're done with Sleeping Beauty."

"You don't like him as your partner," asked Kalos dryly.

"No! No, no that's not it at all," Sora exclaimed, "I love having him as a partner! It's just…I want to see him…smile."

Kalos looked at her skeptically…or maybe it was knowingly; she couldn't tell through his dark sunglasses.

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Oh thank you so much boss! I know Leon will be very happy about this!"

"On one condition," said Kalos.

"Anything."

"You go with him."

"What?!"

"I want you both to go on a well deserved vacation," explained Kalos, "I have a small summer home in Hawaii, right on the beach. It will be very relaxing for the both of you."

"B-but boss…"

"Don't argue with me Sora."

"Y-yes…"

"The two of you will leave in two weeks."

"Two weeks," said Sora, affirmatively.

"The Sleeping Beauty production will be over and you're scheduled vacation time right then anyway. Your vacation is two weeks, but I'm only lending you my house for one. Got it?"

"Um…O-okay."

"Good, now get out."

The next day, during morning practice Sora told Leon the news,

"Um…Leon?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"The boss says he wants to send us to go to Hawaii for a week," Sora said, tentatively.

Leon merely stared down at her from his position on the balance beam. Gracefully, he jumped off the beam, flipped once, and landed on the mat without a sound. His silver hair fell around him softly as gravity caught up with the silver tresses. Sora gazed at him in awe.

"When will we be leaving," asked Leon.

"In two weeks, when our vacation starts."

"Who else is going?"

Sora blinked several times.

"What," she asked stupidly.

"I asked who else was going."

"Oh, um…it's just me and you."

Leon nodded, seeming pleased enough.

"We are done with practice for today," said Leon, "Go get ready for the morning show."

"Yes," replied Sora.

Two weeks flew by and before she new it, it was time for Sora to be off. Leon was waiting for her at the airport. The two of them were to take Kalos' private jet, which would take them directly to the Hawaiian island of Molokai.

Sora handed her luggage to an assistant and boarded the jet. The aircraft was very spacious for a small private jet, with plush red carpet, big, reclining leather seats that could turn around in circles, and small tables for every chair. She looked around the empty cabin and decided to sit in a seat in the middle. The seat was smooth leather and cushioned so much she thought she was sitting on a cloud. She looked up as Leon walked in, ducking as he came through the small doorway. He walked, leisurely through the aisle and, to Sora's surprise, sat down in the seat right in front of her. Swiveling around to face her, he pulled out a book and began to read. However, the book held his attention for only the first ten minutes of the hour long flight. After he placed his book back in his small carryon bag, he proceeded to stare out the window.

_He still seems so unhappy…Maybe I can get him talking, for starters._

Sora cleared her throat, trying to get Leon's attention, but he paid her no heed and only continued to look out into the clouds.

"Don't you just hate awkward silences?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head when he didn't reply. The Frenchman slowly turned his head and looked straight at her. His deep violet eyes bore into her, making her flinch. Leon saw the small red head twitch and glimpsed what he could only discern as fear in her normally bright, hazel eyes. Immediately regretting his actions, he tried to soften his features and make her smile again. He actually managed to force his lips into a straight flat line, instead if their usual frown. Anyway, Sora seemed pleased and she smiled, as Leon had hoped she would.

"Yes," he finally answered, "I hate awkward silences."

"Oh, good, because I love to talk, although sometimes I get carried away and I start to ramble and after a while I forget what it was I was originally talking about, but I just keep on going and going and go…"

"You mean like now," Leon asked, interrupting Sora's little rant.

"Um…yeah."

After that, Sora stopped talking altogether and took to simply watching Leon, who had gone back to gazing out his window. She continued to stare at him for quite some time before Leon asked,

"Is there something on my face?"

"What," Sora asked.

"You were staring at me and I was wondering if there was any particular reason."

"Nothing…you're just so beautiful…" said Sora distractedly.

Leon looked at her surprised. His mouth fell open only slightly and his eyes widened just a bit, but Sora was still able to tell he was surprised. She looked like a tomato.

"Ah," she said, placing her hand over her eyes and bowing her head in embarrassment, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Hear what?" asked Leon.

He smiled that flat line smile again. Understanding that he meant he would forget about it, Sora exhaled relieved. "Never mind."

Once they landed, the two of them took a taxi to Kalos' summer home. The two story house faced the sea and had two big, bay windows that looked out on the water, a small porch that lead to the front door, and a large balcony with lounge chairs, an umbrella, and a table. Inside was just as beautiful. There was an enormous kitchen with a dining table for four, a spacious living room, and, to Sora's joy, a large practice room on the first floor. And on the second story there was a reading area complete with two very well stocked bookcases. However, both Leon and Sora were shocked to find that there was only one bedroom with one king sized bed and one bathroom, granted it was a large one with an extraordinarily nice bathtub.

By unspoken agreement, the two decided to wait until after dinner to settle who would sleep where.

Sora looked at the clock; it was only noon, so she decided to go for a little swim. She rummaged through her suitcase until she found her bikini. Suddenly, she felt foolish for bringing something so skimpy to swim in.

_What was I thinking? I wanted to make Leon smile, not seduce him! But then again, I suppose he would be smiling if we were…Whoa! Bad Sora! Where did that thought come from?!_

Sora slipped inside the bathroom and began to change. She had gotten the bottom of her bikini on, but she was having some trouble tying the top. Her fingers slipped and the top fell to the floor. Sighing heavily, Sora bent down and picked it up. When she stood back up, Leon was standing in the open doorway, gaping at her naked form.

Sora screamed.

* * *

So? How did you like it? If you review maybe I'll finish writing the second chapter, get a head start on the third chapter, and even update! Ha!


	2. Sex On The Beach Isn't Just A Drink

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I can get a little sidetracked... And I'm sorry, but I got bored with this story and decided to cut it short. So this is the last chapter. I know this turned out to be a super short story but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sora screamed…and screamed…and screamed until her voice suddenly cracked and she could scream no longer. Leon stood there awkwardly holding one of his hands in front of his face.

"I-I'm sorry," was all he could muster.

Sora nodded, unable to find her voice, but soon realized that he couldn't see her gesture.

"Um…It's ok."

Leon nodded stiffly.

Sora hurriedly grabbed the closest piece of cloth big enough to cover her body and notified Leon once she was decent.

For what seemed like a year, the two continued to stand and stare the floor in a mixture of rapt fascination and embarrassment.

"Uh…I-I'll just go then…" Leon mumbled as he stumbled out of the doorway.

Not until he closed the door and his footsteps sounded on the wooden floor below on the first floor did Sora release the breath she had been holding. She shook her head, scolding herself for not locking the door. As quickly as she could, she finished dressing and went downstairs.

She found Leon lying on the sofa with a pillow over his face. Curious, she strode over to his seemingly sleeping form and gently lifted the pillow. But his eyes were wide open; staring blankly into Sora's shocked face.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't realize you were a—" She paused, troubled by Leon's lack of movement. He remained still as a statue and his eyes never moved. Confused, she waved a hand in front of his handsome face and even then he didn't move. Sora clutched the pillow in fear; he appeared to be dead.

Suddenly tears streamed down her cheeks and she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She grabbed one of his hands and held it gently against her wet face.

"H-How did this happen?" She looked longingly at his cold face. "I…" She hiccupped. "I n-never even got to tell you how much I…" Her voice broke as a new wave of tears flowed freely from her red, puffy eyes.

"How much you what?" Leon's voice reached Sora's ears.

Her head snapped up in surprise.

"Leon!" She cried out as she flung herself onto his chest, crying tears of relief into his shoulder. "I-I thought you were…" She couldn't bring herself to even finish the sentence.

"Sora, haven't I ever told you I sleep with my eyes open?"

Her head popped out from the crook of his neck and she gaped at him disbelievingly. Slowly, she shook her head. Then she groaned as she realized what she had almost revealed to a very live, very awake Leon.

"Now, what were you saying?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily.

Sora turned a lovely shade of pink and clapped her hand over her gaping mouth.

"Um, nothing!" She mumbled, inaudibly through her hand.

"Sora," Leon smiled faintly, "I cannot understand you."

"Oh." She said as she quickly dropped her hand. "I said—I was saying—I meant n-nothing."

Leon chuckled softly to himself as Sora gradually grew from pink to red and even redder.

"Were you going swimming?" He asked, gesturing to Sora apparel, or lack there of.

"Um, y-yes." She had never been more grateful for a change in subject. "Would you care to join me?"

Leon looked appalled. "No." He replied curtly.

"Oh, but it's such a beautiful day! And you can't possibly go to Hawaii and not go swimming!"

Leon stared at her as if debating with himself. "Oh, alright." He said reluctantly.

"Great!" Sora jumped up and bounded towards an armchair on the other side of the room. As she sat down, she called out,

"I'll just wait for you to change."

"Change?" Leon looked puzzled.

"Into swim-trunks...," her voice trailed off, "You did bring swim-trunks, didn't you?"

Leon shook his head. "I hadn't thought I would be swimming."

"Well, Kalos must have an extra pair in one of his drawers…he has to."

Without saying anything, Leon walked upstairs in search of a pair of water-proof shorts.

After what seemed like an hour, he had not returned. Sora looked up the stairs expectantly, but when he did not emerge from the bedroom she went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Leon?"

There was no answer.

"Leon, are you ok?"

Again there was no answer, but she did hear a faint groan.

"Leon is that you? What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know."

Sora stared perplexedly at the closed door. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not coming out."

"Why not?! I thought you were going swimming with me."

"Not in these I'm not!"

She sighed. "They can't look that bad on you."

He said nothing.

"Come out and let me see them for myself."

Nothing.

"Leon, come out!"

Slowly, the door creaked open just enough for Leon to stick his head out.

"All the way." Sora said exasperatedly.

Grudgingly, he opened the door and stepped out. Sora looked him up and down and slapped her hand over her grinning mouth in a poor attempt to hide her laughter—he was wearing a bright-orange and pink Hawaiian-print pair of swim-trunks that seemed to be two sizes too big for him—he looked like a clown. Now it was Leon's turn to change colors. His cheeks were a vibrant hue of red. He turned around and began to retreat back into the room.

"I'm changing."

"Oh no you're not." Sora reached out and grabbed his arm. "You're swimming with me."

She struggled to keep from giggling. "You look…cute." She lied through her teeth.

Another groan was his only reply as she dragged him toward the sea.

It was high tide and almost the entire beach was consumed by the waves every time they foamed up onto the shore. Sora ran happily out to meet the incoming water, Leon trailing behind hesitantly. She laughed and did a series of cartwheels. Leon watched, finding it impossible not to smile, until she suddenly toppled over into the wet sand with a resounding "smack!"

He rushed over to her limp form, worried that she might have hurt herself.

"Sora!" he cried out as he grabbed her shoulders and firmly shook them.

Her eyes were closed, but her brow was furrowed in either pain or concentration. He couldn't tell.

"Sora, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him dazedly.

"Yes. I'm fine—my hand sunk into the mud and I lost my balance…"

Leon sighed in relief and sat back into the water. Sora lay next to him for a while, letting the tide wash over her body. Then, without warning, she sat up and splashed Leon in the face.

He slowly turned to look at her, his face a complete blank as he wiped off the salty droplets. For a second there, Sora thought she had done wrong, but he splashed her right back. Soon they were engaged in a full on splash war. Sora couldn't remember ever seeing Leon so happy and carefree. And neither could he.

She giggled excitedly as she got a particularly big handful of water and leaned forward to dump it on him, but he shifted his legs at the same time and tripped her on accident. She stumbled and ended up lying on top of him. Her laughter died off gradually when she realized their close proximity. He was only a few inches away.

Sora noticed her breathing had sped up, and so had his. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure it would burst. It was an odd feeling lying in Leon's arms, one that she couldn't quite place her finger on. She had been in his arms so many times before she'd lost count. But this time was different. Very different.

When she looked in his eyes she suddenly felt overwhelmingly nervous. Although, he seemed to have no problem staring up at her. Sora didn't think he was even blinking. And the truth was, he wasn't, because he didn't want to miss a single moment of this—of lying here on a beach with the girl he now realized he loved wrapped in his arms.

_I love her…I love her…I love her_

He kept repeating the words over and over in his head, as though he couldn't fathom them. He couldn't grasp onto the fact that he, Leon Oswald had fallen in love with someone, especially someone as quirky and outrageous as Sora.

Then before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. Not softly or haltingly, without doubt and without fear, he simply kissed her.

Surprisingly enough, Sora found that she wasn't at all surprised. She leaned down and kissed him right back almost the second his lips touched hers. There was no awkward second where she merely sat there stunned while he waited for her to respond. No moment of hesitation or fleeting feeling of caution. When his mouth moved against hers she felt like the world would end if he ever stopped.

Leon almost smiled when Sora reached up to hold his face closer to hers, kissing him with more urgency and fervor. He gently coaxed her lips apart with his tongue and moaned when her own met his in a surge of passion. They remained like that, tangled in each other's limbs, for what seemed like eternity—neither of them knew for certain because time was the last thing on their minds.

When they finally broke apart, breathing raggedly but positively beaming, Sora glanced back at the house and suddenly whispered,

"Why don't we go inside?"

Leon swiftly looked around and, when he didn't see anyone else occupying the beach, he smirked.

"No one is here," he stated huskily as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Sora's eyes closed as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Someone might find us…"

Leon shook his head as he hastily untied her bathing suit top. She couldn't take it any longer. With a sigh, she leaned down and captured his lips once more.

………

One week later…

"So? How was your trip?" Mia eagerly asked Sora as she unpacked in her room.

"Um…it was nice."

Mia looked at her skeptically. "Nice? That's it? Don't you have any juicy details for me? I mean, you did spend a whole week with Leon in _Hawaii_!"

"Okay, so it was better than nice," Sora sighed and headed for the door, "Come one. I bet dinner's ready."

When she opened the door, she found Leon waiting outside. He pushed off from the railing he had been leaning against and casually took her hand. Mia looked from them to their clasped hands and back with a mixture of elation and disbelief before she quietly slipped away down the back stairs so that the couple could have some time to themselves.

"Sorry to make you wait," said Sora.

His only reply was a subtle smile. She smiled back brighter, because she knew that that smile belonged to her alone. And even though that might have been selfish of her, she couldn't help loving it.

* * *

Sigh I'm sorry again that I had to make it so short. I have bigger fish to fry. But anyway, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
